The present to a data reproducing apparatus that receives a data signal by air from for example a data transmitter and regenerates audio data contained in the data signal and a data reproducing system including these data reproducing apparatus (data receiver) and a data transmitter.
Related art data reproducing apparatus such as audio apparatus includes for example those having audio sources for regenerating recording media mounted on the apparatus such as a cassette tape, CD and MD, for example floorstanding audio apparatus, portable audio apparatus, and car-mounted audio apparatus.
According to the floorstanding audio apparatus, the user can enjoy reproducing of music in the room by regenerating the recording media.
According to the portable audio apparatus, the user can enjoy reproducing of music while walking by regenerating the recording media.
According to the car-mounted audio apparatus, the user can enjoy reproducing of music in the car by regenerating the recording media.
According to the aforementioned related art data reproducing apparatus, in case the user carrying portable audio apparatus moves into a room or a car and wishes to reproduce the same music on the floorstanding audio apparatus or car-mounted audio apparatus, the user must take out the recording media under reproducing from the portable audio apparatus and mount the recording media on the floorstanding audio apparatus or car-mounted audio apparatus. Such replacement work or switching work inevitably interrupts reproducing of music.